Forbidden Light
by RacconEyesBlueSkies
Summary: My first AU. Hogwarts is a dark, crual place where emotions are discouraged. So what happens in this hostile environment when two students fall for each other? Includes bad!harry. Inspired by TikiTyler9's amazing youtube video :


**Forbidden Light**

* * *

Hermione Granger had been ecstatic to discover that she was a witch. She had inhaled information on magic since the afternoon her eyes were opened to her magical abilities. Hogwarts seemed to be a dream come true. Yet when she took those first steps into the dark, looming castle, she realized how completely wrong she was. It wasn't a dream. It was a waking nightmare.

Four years she walked the halls, trying her best to ignore the sick, rusted smell of blood in the corridors and the dark stains upon the carpets. She learned not to grow close to anybody in particular, as they could be chosen for a sacrificial assignment the very next day. She adopted the custom of dropping her eyes every time a Professor collected blood for a class, and eventually stopped quivering in her seat every time someone she knew died. They were conditioned to leave their emotions the moment they entered the castle. It became easier to deal with the numerous killings and grotesque coursework by remaining numb about it all. Hermione wasn't comfortable with it though, not by a long shot.

This particular day happened to be the second week of her Fifth Year. OWLs were coming up, and she could only imagine what kind of torture she may have to experience as a test. Rumors had flown around that you had to survive ten minutes of the Crutiatis Curse, or drink a poison and make the antidote before you died, and other grotesque possibilities. And yet, those tasks did not surprise her. Hogwarts was a sick, twisted school, and she doubted that she had ever really experienced the deepest horrors yet. As if the sacrificial assignments weren't bad enough, there were the spells they were taught. Just the other day, the Professor McGonnogal taught the class how to transfigure human deformities onto their enemies. Professor Flitwick gave a demonstration of a spell created by Snape, the potions (but mostly _poisons_) master; a tricky little curse called _Sectumsempra _that cut deep gashes in one's adversary. The pressure started building in her chest, and her eyes started stinging. Oh, no, that was not good.

She left the library in a hurry, hoping to reach the Gryffindor common room before the forbidden tears fell. Emotion was _not_ tolerated at Hogwarts, and a slip like this could put an end to her learning. She ignored the sick, emptiness she felt as she passed the dementors that decorated the hallways, and tried her best to ignore the voices reliving past torments in her head. Finally, she had made it. Swinging the door shut behind her, she let the illicit wetness overflow onto her cheeks. She pulled out her wand to evaporate the tears, but noticed something that made her turn around. A large shadow with broad shoulders was three feet behind her, having just entered the room. No, it was dinnertime, nobody should have been here! _Especially_ not if this was the person she suspected it was. She turned, horrified. He stared, stunned. A moment after the uncomfortable eye contact (her eyes were still wet, while his only held surprise), he left the room nervously, heading for his room.

_Oh, God, he'll tell them_, Hermione thought, and felt sick to her stomach. She was too preoccupied with her fear to notice the ginger young man peek around the corner of his dormitory and frown slightly before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Ron walked toward the Forbidden Forrest silently, thinking hard. Hermione had been crying. He was so confused about the situation; none of his brothers had ever mentioned what to do in a situation like this. The thought alone that Hermione Granger would be crying made him upset, but he didn't know why. He didn't get emotional about things- heck, nobody at Hogwarts got motional about things. He stopped walking suddenly.

_Why_?

Why didn't anybody feel anything in this damn place? Anger coursed through him, hot and strong, and he knew that he was treading on dangerous territory here. If he let himself feel, then he could start caring, which could only lead to trouble. Imagine what the Professors would do if they knew Hermione was crying, and he was getting angry! The thought made him nervous. Damn, another emotion. He might as well go to the Headmaster now and tell them about Hermione's felony. He took a step back toward the castle when her tearstained face flew into his mind. She was pretty when she was feeling something, he realized. Everyone looked so blank at Hogwarts, but Hermione had looked different. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't tell anyone about what he had seen, and headed back toward the school. It was only that night as he was lying in bed did he realize why she looked different; she looked alive.

* * *

Class the next morning was different for both of them. Hermione constantly glanced over her shoulder at Ron, worrying about what he may have said. He was staring at her every time she turned back to look at the board, and wondered endlessly why he was so affected by her. It was strange, and he wasn't sure if he liked her having this much control over him. He just thanked Merlin that she didn't know, that nobody knew. A sick voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Longbottom," Snape said, pulling a long knife from his cloak.

Ron noticed Hermione look away as Snape sliced open Neville's arm and let blood drop into the cauldron. Surprisingly, he also found himself uncomfortable with the situation, and a new thought crossed his mind. Wasn't this cruel? Wasn't hurting people supposed to be bad? When had they all become so numb to everything? These thoughts perplexed him, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

So although he had no answers to all the thoughts buzzing around in his head, he was still clear enough in his mind to notice that Hermione did not head for lunch, instead taking a route that would bring her outside. And though he was confused by his internal epiphanies and also extremely hungry, he was intrigued enough to follow Hermione as she walked briskly towards the Whomping Willow. Yet she passed the tree and was heading for a group of thestrals, and he heard her muttering to herself. He gathered that she had been able to see the thestrals since second year, when their fellow classmate had been killed in an example of the Killing Curse. It had been his first time witnessing a death, too. So maybe it was this common ground, or maybe it was the memory of her tears, or maybe it was the strange feeling that he felt whenever he found himself watching her; whatever reason, he chose that moment to alert her to his presence.

"Hermione?"

She started. Glancing behind her, she looked terrified to have been caught by him again, and quickly sped off towards the castle. And against his better judgment, he followed.

* * *

That night, he had another nightmare. Hermione was crying on the floor, begging him for help. He said no, that it was against the rules, and she cried harder. He reached down to help her sit up, but a Professor came into the room and said that since emotions were forbidden, she would have to be punished. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Hermione, and green light flew from the tip. Ron screamed. He sat up in bed, wiped the sweat from his face, thanking Merlin once again that they all had their own rooms. Slowly, he got up and sat by the window, watching the snow swirl around. _Why_ was he feeling like this? He had to know. . .

Hermione was downstairs in the common room when she heard Ron yell. She got up to go see if he needed help, but then stopped herself. Why should she care? He was just another student, stuck in the same hell as her. Why should she want to go help him? Why should the thought of him in pain make her gut clench in worry? This was all wrong. . .

Then he was there, walking down the steps. She looked out the window, trying to ignore how his presence was affecting her. She turned, and he was behind her. She looked down in confusion, trying to keep herself from acting on the strange, unexplained feelings she was having. He stepped forward, sensing his distress, and put a hand on her arm. She looked up, surprised at the human contact, but stopped dead at the look in his eyes.

Then it clicked.

She was in love. This was one thing that could tear Hogwarts apart, she realized. She shouldn't act on it, she reminded herself. But his eyes were saying exactly what she was feeling, and she couldn't stop herself. To be honest, she didn't really want to. She took hold of the collar of his shirt, and he reacted just like she knew he would.

He kissed her, softly at first, but then deeply, ignoring the shouts from his brain that this wasn't aloud. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to his room. She opened the door as he set her down on the bed. Clothes were dropping swiftly, but Hermione was too preoccupied to set them down neatly. Ron was placing a line of warm, searing kisses up the curve of her shoulder, meeting with her neck. He kissed the hollow of her throat, and they fell into each other. In a tangle of arm and leg, then didn't notice a set of bright green eyes peek through the door for two moments. Hermione kissed Ron softly as they lay next to each other; both so completely disbelieving in their realization of love to say anything accept three small words.

* * *

The next week Harry watched the two of them closely. They took special care to watch out for the other in all their classes, and sent each other secret smiles when they thought nobody was looking. But one person was. Harry cringed; this was wrong. He wouldn't be an accessory to their betrayal to the school. He headed to the Headmaster's office quickly.

Professor Dumbledore frowned as Harry told him what he had witnessed. This could not be allowed, he thought. This could break apart every custom Hogwarts held dear. Two young lovers would not destroy his school, they _wouldn't_. He turned to the small gathering in his office.

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" he said quietly to his coworker.

As though it was the most obvious thing in the world, she said, "Put an end to it!"

* * *

Professor Moody had his plan ready. He now noticed Ron and Hermione, both very aware of the other. He lowered his voice as he pulled a blunt knife from his cloak. They all watched him quietly, wondering who it would be this time.

"Mrs. Granger," he said softly.

Ron stiffened in his seat and Hermione walked to the front of the class, holding out her palm. Moody set the blade against her flesh and cut into it slowly. Blood glistened on her hand, and Ron pulled his wand out under the desk. Moody kept cutting across her palm, and her eyes watered against the pain.

Ron saw the wetness in her eyes, and reacted. He blasted Moody across the room, ran over and grabbed him by the throat.

"Ron!"

He turned. Hermione was crying and bleeding, but he couldn't do anything about that now. They ran out of the room and down the hall, down the flights of stairs, and then they noticed teachers appear. Snape, brandishing a wand, was currently the closest threat. He raised his wand to curse Ron, but Hermione struck first. Snape flew backwards, and Ron signed, relieved.

"Hermione, you're my hero," he said, smiling. But suddenly, Dumbledore was there, and the smile fell from his face as though it had be cursed away. Dumbledore spoke harshly.

"Personally," he growled, "I've never had much time for heroes,"

They both ran, the door closer than they could've prayed for. Dumbledore shot them an immobilizing curse, but Hermione deflected it. Ron bellowed, "Expelleriamus!" the same time Hermione did. Dumbledore fell back against a wall, and they took their chance. They ran again, almost at the door when Harry appeared. He shot curses at them as they ran, but they made it to the door. They jumped over the side of the wall, spiraling toward the ground, when Hermione muttered a spell, the hovered over the ground before landing softly. They apparated.

Only once they were safely far away did they finally break into a relieved embrace. She kissed him quickly, and he held her close.

"We're safe now," he said quietly. She smiled.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to be happy now?"

He kissed her forehead. "Absolutely,"

* * *

**tada! SO that was my first- and probably last- AU. This is N-O-T been beta-d, so all the errors are mine & mine alone, sorry!**

& if you havn't yet seen the video from which this was inspired and outlined, then PLEASE go watch it! Go on Youtube & type in "forbidden light tikityler9". It's an absolutely AMAZING video, so rate it 5stars and tell her that I sent you over to be amazed at the awesomeness! haha(:


End file.
